


Masquerade

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dream Sex, F/M, Inappropriate touching, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Masturbation, for now, idk how to tag, kind of, tame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sansa Stark meets a mysterious stranger at the Baratheon Masquerade and can't stop thinking about him...





	1. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 1 - Masks ??

The annual Baratheon masquerade was an event unsurpassed in splendor. The parties were often filled with people in elegant and not so elegant costumes and masks were often ornate and outrageous. Sansa had enjoyed the masquerades since she was a child but as she grew older the parties often weren’t as pleasant.

It was easier to hide behind her Septa’s skirts or to be left unmolested as a child but as a woman with a woman’s body she had no such protection. Men she couldn’t identify found ways to touch her or, like the year before, pour champagne down the front of her dress. She had almost not gone but her mother already made her mask and Sansa hated saying no to her mother.

So she clung to her parents for as long as proprietary allowed. Her parents drifted off to talk to other guests and she made her way over to the food table.

Some people were easy to recognize under the garb and masks like Robert and Cersei Baratheon. It was difficult not to recognize them. Sansa made it her mission to recognize Joffrey if only to stay away from him. He had been the one that spilled champagne on her. She huffed and tried not to draw attention to herself. Her hair was easily recognizable at these parties but it had been Arya’s last-minute stroke of genius that made her feel more comfortable. Arya, complaining about having to go, had produced a thing of temporary hair dye. Sansa had been grateful and so her hair was black. Arya was the only one in her family who knew about her misfortune at these parties. It had been Arya that tripped Joffrey the year before and broke his nose.

She spotted Robb in the crowd with Jon and Jeyne, recognizing their masks. She went to join them but then quickly turned to rush away. Her aunt Lysa and her husband, Petyr, weren’t too far away. She hated Petyr Baelish. She didn’t like the way he stared and she swore he had been the one to steal touches at previous parties. She shivered in disgust and decided she’d rather just hide until it was time to go. Everyone was usually gathered in the Baratheon ballroom but the halls and rooms were usually empty save for the odd couple. 

Sansa drifted down hallways, careful to avoid the sound of voices, and ducked into a room when she heard footsteps. 

“The party is in the ballroom,” a deep voice said behind her. Sansa gasped and turned around. She recognized the voice but couldn’t place from where. A man stood glaring out a window. He wore a black velvet tuxedo with a black cape and what was visibly a very plain mask obscuring the top half of his face. Sansa thought his outfit was simple and yet more classy than most she had seen. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She had worn a velvet dress with glittering rhinestones, long black gloves, and her hair pinned up. Her mother made all their masks and hers was a matte black with an array of colorful rhinestones and pearls that twisted up into mock tree branches. It was quite lovely.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I just...I don’t enjoy these parties and I just wanted a break,” she said it breathlessly suddenly feeling anxiety at being alone with some strange man. She turned towards the door but she could hear voices outside. She didn’t want to stay but she couldn’t bring herself to open the door.

“I don’t enjoy these parties either,” it was spoken softly and Sansa probably wouldn’t have heard it if the room wasn’t deathly quiet. She turned to look at him and realized she was in what looked like an office. “You may stay if you wish.” Sansa bit at her lip debating on whether it was a good idea. The man didn’t look at her and he continued to stare out the window. The room was lit by the moonlight streaming in and Sansa wondered if she could get away with turning on a light. But she didn’t, instead, she sat on one of the sofas in front of the big ornate desk and settled in. It wasn’t comfortable but it was better than being at the party. 

“Are you friends with the Baratheons?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. The man visibly stiffened and glanced at her. She tried not to fidget and nervously pulled on her gloves. 

“No. Are you?” He asked. She frowned and restrained herself from shrugging, her manners taking over.

“My parents are.” He gave a stiff nod in reply. He didn’t move from the window and Sansa wondered what he could be looking at. She smoothed out her dress and looked about the room. The silence was deafening and Sansa was beginning to think the party was preferable to the awkwardness that filled the room. Then she thought of Joffrey and Petyr Baelish and decided this man’s silence was preferable.

Sansa stood and debated with herself before joining the man at the window. She tried not to stand so close to him but it was a narrow window. Her arm bumped into his.

“Sorry. I was just curious about what you were looking at.” He had stepped away from her and was looking at her in mild exasperation. She ignored the look and looked out the window. It was quite a sight. The sea could be seen from the window as well as the beach. The waves were crashing hard but it made for a beautiful and peaceful sight. She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said turning to look at the man. He seemed slightly dazed before nodding and looking back out.

“Yes, it is.” Sansa decided he wasn’t a man of many words and he never tried to stand closer to her or look down her dress. She was grateful for that. They stood there in companionable silence until her phone went off. She stepped away to look at her phone. It was already time to go. She was relieved and also not as eager. She looked back at the man by the window who was now looking at her curiously. 

“I’ve got to go. Thank you for sharing the room. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime,” she said. There was something about him that was both familiar and comforting. She decided that it wouldn’t be so bad to see him again. He nodded back at her but didn’t say anything. So Sansa left the dark and quiet office.

. . .

“Where did you wander off to?” Arya asked. Sansa was in her studio working on a gown when Arya thought she’d stop by. She placed some pins and glanced at her sister.

“You know I hate those parties. I just found an empty room and waited out the night,” Sansa replied.

“Alone?” Arya was eating an apple and bit into it. She looked at Sansa suspiciously. 

“Yes.” Sansa tried to keep a straight face. She hadn’t been alone. She spent half of the night wondering who the man was. She had tossed and turned but couldn’t sleep. There was nothing overly significant about him other than that he kept his hands to himself. Sansa had liked his presence. He was a man of few words and he had strayed from the party as well. He had smelt nice. She had been close to him as they looked out the window. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and she took that moment to turn away from her sister and pretend to mess with the hem.

“Okay. Well, I just wanted to check-in. Make sure I didn’t have to break anyone’s nose.” Arya stood from where she had been sitting. Sansa rolled her eyes and smiled.

“It was fine, this time. Thanks,” Sansa said earnestly looking at her younger sister. Arya scrunched up her nose.

“Yeah, whatever.” 

. . .

“Dad, this is one of the most popular boutiques in King’s Landing! Come on!” Sansa heard a familiar voice and turned to see who had just walked into her shop. She was pleased to find it was Shireen Baratheon and her father, Stannis. She always liked Shireen.

“Good afternoon, welcome!” She gave them her brightest smile and walked over to greet them.

“Sansa!” Shireen ran to her but stopped and then shook her hand politely. Stannis walked behind her and seemed to be grinding his teeth. She smiled at him.

“Hello, Shireen. Mr. Baratheon.” He nodded at her and Sansa couldn’t help but feel a bout of deja vu as he got closer. 

“Ms. Stark, do you work here?” He asked. Sansa shook her head and watched as Shireen immediately began ruffling through a nearby clothes rack.

“No, well, I mean yes. This is my store,” she explained suddenly feeling ruffled under his scrutiny. Stannis Baratheon had always been an imposing figure for as long as she could remember. He rarely spoke unless spoken to and he was never afraid of expressing his opinion or displeasure. Sansa had stayed away from him but had grown fond of Shireen over the years. Of all the Baratheon children, Shireen was her favorite.

Stannis looked briefly surprised before regaining his composure. 

“It’s a lovely establishment,” he said. She eyed him critically before deciding he was being genuine. She smiled brightly.

“Thank you!” They stood there a bit awkwardly watching Shireen.

“Your hair is black,” Stannis commented. Sansa looked at him and realized he was looking at her. She self consciously pulled on her hair. The dye hadn’t completely rinsed out and parts of her hair were darker than normal.

“Oh yes, I dyed it for the masquerade and the dye hasn’t completely come out,” she replied sweeping her hair over her shoulder. He didn’t say anything more though he looked as if he wanted to say something.

“I don’t enjoy the masquerades but being a Baratheon means I have to attend,” he said. Sansa nodded and then her mind stopped. She looked at him, his height, and the way he stood suddenly focused.

“I don’t enjoy them either but being a Stark means it’s mandatory.” They looked at each other and Sansa wondered if she was correct in her conclusion. Everything about Stannis Baratheon was familiar and comforting, like the man in the study. 

“Yes, well, this last one wasn’t so bad,” he offered blushing slightly as he said it. Sansa brightened and she felt her cheeks heat up.

“Yes, I found great company and the view was beautiful.” Sansa gently bumped her arm into his before asking Shireen if she wanted to try anything on.

. . .

Sansa could hear the rain pouring outside the window but it wasn’t the rain that she was focusing on. It was the sound of the man above her groaning in pleasure. She pulled at the sheets under her and let out an embarrassing sound. His hands were everywhere and she felt more sensitive than usual. He traced his fingertips down her neck, over her collarbone, and lightly grazed over her erect nipples. She let out a small gasp and was rewarded with a soft chuckle. He trailed a path to her wet center and her back arched as his fingers reached her clit. 

Sansa could feel the tension in her body rising as he played with her. She desperately wanted to come but he seemed content to just explore and play. She pulled on his short black hair, anything to get him to do more. Sansa let out a low moan as he moved to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Her back arched again and he groaned as a rush of wetness seeped from her and over his fingers. She was going to climax just from this. He suckled and lightly bit at her until she was a writhing mess and begging for more.

“Please,” she moaned and he reached up to kiss her. Sansa was slightly taken aback at the sight of a plain black mask. The man above her removed his fingers from her wet center and brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist. He kissed her like a man possessed and while Sansa questioned the mask she soon found herself drifting back into the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. He pulled away from her for a moment before entering her body. Sansa gasped at the stretch but couldn’t help but moan at the delicious fullness. 

“Stannis,” she gasped awake. Sansa was panting and the sheets were twisted between her legs. She looked at the clock on the side of her bed and saw that it was three in the morning. She groaned before flopping back onto her sweat-soaked sheets. It was only a dream. She had dreamed about having sex with Stannis Baratheon. She groaned at the images that came back to her and tried to picture someone else if only to get herself off. She was wound so tightly after the erotic dream. 

But her mind wasn’t cooperating. Her mind kept going back to the dream. Maybe she should find an excuse to see Stannis again. She huffed at the impossible situation. It wasn’t like Stannis would ever be interested. Sansa knew that he had been married and then got divorced and if any of the rumors were correct, he hadn’t been seen out and about with anyone else since. She knew he was devoted to his only daughter, Shireen, and that according to her father, he worked too much. But something about him drew her in. She didn’t know if it was just because of the odd encounter at the masquerade or if she liked the fact that she had managed to get him to blush if only slightly.

He had never been mean to her or lewd. He was quite handsome for his age and of all the Baratheon brothers she would probably say he had the best manners. Not that she thought that was important, or maybe she did. She had liked Robert but the way he drank and talked to those around him was often loud and vulgar. She tried to avoid him as much as possible. And while she had liked Renly, spending too much time in his presence led to the thought that he was loud in a different way and incredibly arrogant. Sansa had learned over time to avoid his company as well.

She had never spent much time with Stannis for he just wasn’t the type to be sociable or loud. And maybe that was why she suddenly found him fascinating. He wasn’t like any man she had come across and of all the men she had dated, he was preferable in countenance.

Sansa told herself that she didn’t know much about him. Spending a few moments with him was hardly a justifiable amount of time to judge his character. But she couldn’t fault the fact that she was soaking wet and that the thought of him on top of her made her rub her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure. She sighed and looked over to the side of her room where her mask from the masquerade lied on her vanity. Maybe seeing him again would help her decide whether or not to pursue him. 

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to do Kinktober 2019 and kind of failing.  
I don't write smut well and thought this would be great practice and I had an idea and went with it and ended up with a lot of unnecessary plot instead of actual smut. And the smut is brief. Hopefully I'll do better next time? Idk. I like this pairing and thought why not, so yeah. lol. Might continue this? Idk.


	2. Masquerade Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 24 - Masturbation  
\--  
Yep, decided to continue this..

In a crowded room, he felt alone. There was no remedy to it, as far as he knew. He had tried to socialize in his youth but others hardly took to him. If he hadn’t met Davos he was sure that he would have had no friends. But Davos knew and got along with other people, not to mention that he was married. He could claim his time for only so long without being pathetic. 

So, Stannis did what he always did, he hid away in his office until the party ended. Storm’s End was big enough that he and his brothers had their own office and their childhood bedrooms. Even Cersei couldn’t touch them if she wanted to, and she did want to. It was one of Robert’s few redeeming features, that most of Storm’s End was off-limits to his Lannister wife. To make up for this slight in their marriage, Robert bought a rather large mansion in King’s Landing. It was gaudy and unnecessary. Stannis avoided the place as much as possible. 

He was brooding. He knew he was. He had no choice but to attend the annual Baratheon masquerade. Davos had taken care of all the details on his end for him and even roped his assistant into choosing his outfit. He had to admit that Bryen had an excellent eye for what he would and wouldn’t like. He had tried to do some work but couldn’t concentrate. Something about the night didn’t sit right with him. He was restless and the sounds of voices outside his door had him turning off his desk lamp and moving to the window. The moon was high and bright. It shone through the window and allowed him to see the sea. The waves were just as restless as he was. Lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed the shadow that wandered into the room until he heard the door clicked shut.

He turned to look at the figure and realized it was a woman. The rhinestones on her dress glittered as she moved.

“The party is in the ballroom,” he said, turning back to look out the window. He hoped she would realize her mistake and leave but instead, he was met with a gasp. She must have turned around, he could hear the way her dress brushed the floor. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I just...I don’t enjoy these parties and I just wanted a break,” she said a bit breathlessly. Stannis wondered if she was alright and glanced at her only to see her turn towards the door. Her hair shone a deep brown almost black in the edges of the moonlight. He could still hear voices outside and she seemed to be debating whether or not to open the door and leave. He knew what she must be feeling. The dread of having to go back there was obvious and so he took pity.

“I don’t enjoy these parties either,” he said suddenly. He was surprised he had admitted it and for a moment he wasn’t sure if she heard him at all, his voice low. From his peripheral vision, he saw her turn towards him. “You may stay if you wish.” There, he had allowed her sanctuary. Maybe she would entertain herself and not talk to him anymore. The water caught his attention again. He was thinking about when he would have time to sail again when he heard her move. She must have decided to sit on one of his sofas. He briefly hoped she didn’t choose to turn on a light. He was rather enjoying the semi-darkness. Did she recognize him? Surely, better light would ensure she did, and then the usual awkwardness would begin.

“Are you friends with the Baratheons?” She asked. Stannis stiffened as he heard her voice once more. There was something about her tone that was familiar. He furrowed his brows and looked at her. But she wasn’t looking at him, instead, she was pulling on her long gloves. He took a moment to look her over. There was something on the edge of his mind that was begging to be noticed but he couldn’t quite reach it. Did he know her? He couldn’t remember any dark-haired women that resembled her. A distant relative, perhaps? 

“No. Are you?” He didn’t know why he didn’t elaborate. Maybe, it was that he was talking to a woman that didn’t seem to realize he was Stannis Baratheon. It was a bit of a marvel. In his experience, she would have left by now. She frowned at his question.

“My parents are.” So, not a relative. Stannis thought it was for the best, it probably would have offended her that he didn’t remember who she was. And then came the usual problem. He didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t interested in who her parents were. She didn’t want to be there, maybe it was best if he just turned back to the window. He nodded in reply and then turned his attention back outside. 

He wondered if Shireen was having fun. She seemed to love the masquerades. She had been excited as they arrived. He would have been worried about bullies if she didn’t have her bodyguard with her, but she did. Patch was always loyal to his daughter. 

He was stirred out of his thoughts when he realized the woman had moved to stand next to him. She lightly bumped into him. 

“Sorry. I was just curious about what you were looking at.” He stared at her but she didn’t seem perturbed by him and looked out the window. He didn’t realize he had taken a step back. It wasn’t that he was surprised she had joined him, it was her. All he had were glimpses and shadows but now she was in full moonlight. Her skin shone in the light and if he were someone else he would have thought she was resplendent. Her outfit was flattering. But it was her eyes that had arrested him. He couldn’t quite get his eyes to leave her. She was beautiful. 

And then she smiled, and Stannis’ mind went blissfully blank.

“It’s beautiful,” she remarked, looking at him. It took him a second to stop staring and then looked out the window. She was right, it was. It was what had captivated him in the first place.

“Yes, it is.” He forced himself to keep his eyes looking outside and not at her. She was alarming and he was afraid that if he looked at her she would know what he had been thinking. She wouldn’t want his attention. He was nearly startled out of their silence when a phone went off. The woman stepped away and looked at her phone. 

“I’ve got to go. Thank you for sharing the room. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime,” she said flashing him a disarming smile. He nodded and watched her leave.

. . .

Stannis grumbled as he was dragged to several shops. Shireen had looked but hadn’t found anything she wanted. He reminded himself that it was his fault he was there. He had promised Shireen one dance during the masquerade but had forgotten. He tried to tell himself that he had been _distracted_, but he still shouldn’t have forgotten. To make up for it, he had told Shireen he would take her shopping. She required new clothes with winter coming and he supposed a day walking around with her would be enough of an apology. She usually went shopping with Selyse. 

“Dad, this is one of the most popular boutiques in King’s Landing! Come on!” He followed Shireen as she threw herself to pull the door open to a new shop. She was excited and Stannis desperately hoped it would be the final stop. It was a well lit and modern store. Stannis had wrinkled his nose at the way some of the other stores seemed to be drenched in tacky perfume but this one wasn’t like that. Did he get a hint of lavender, vanilla, and lemon?

“Good afternoon, welcome!” He was dragged out of his thoughts by a familiar woman who walked towards them with a smile.

“Sansa!” Shireen exclaimed running up to the woman. Stannis frowned at the way his daughter temporarily forgot her manners. At the last moment, Shireen seemed to remember and stopped to shake Sansa’s hand. He looked closer at the woman and realized who she was. This was Ned Stark’s eldest daughter, Sansa Stark. 

“Hello, Shireen. Mr. Baratheon.” He nodded at her greeting and walked towards them. 

“Ms. Stark, do you work here?” He asked. She seemed to be alone in the store. Shireen wandered over to a nearby clothes rack and once again Stannis hoped she would finally find what she was looking for. 

“No, well, I mean yes. This is my store,” she said visibly flustered and glancing at his daughter. He was surprised and looked quickly around the store before turning back to her. It was impressive and even he knew that a lot of the garments were well made. 

“It’s a lovely establishment,” he commented. It was better than the previous stores they had looked in. She smiled brightly at him and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of deja vu. He couldn’t remember ever spending any time with the Stark girl other than a few greetings. He thought she was rather pretty and was startled at the thought. 

“Thank you!” she said earnestly. Stannis turned back to his daughter and was relieved to see that she had several garments in hand. He looked at Sansa and noticed that her hair had several patchy areas of brown and black. 

“Your hair is black,” he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. She swept her hair into one hand and looked at the patchy areas. He hoped she wasn’t offended. It had been an observation more than anything else.

“Oh yes, I dyed it for the masquerade and the dye hasn’t completely come out,” she replied moving her hair back over her shoulder. He furrowed his brows and thought about why her reply bothered him. It was a thought on the edge of his thoughts and then she moved her head a certain way and Stannis stared. It was her. The woman from the masquerade that had wandered into his office. Her silhouette was the same and the areas of her hair that were still dark matched the hair of the woman. 

“I don’t enjoy the masquerades but being a Baratheon means I have to attend,” he said. It was true. He never wanted to attend such parties but he had no choice as a Baratheon. She nodded and they returned to watching Shireen.

“I don’t enjoy them either but being a Stark means it’s mandatory,” she replied. They looked at each other. Stannis was once again met with brilliant blue eyes. His breath was taken away at seeing them again.

“Yes, well, this last one wasn’t so bad,” he said. He felt his cheeks heat a little at his words. Why had he said that? She did something to him that had him saying things without thinking it through. 

“Yes, I found great company and the view was beautiful.” Stannis wondered if she was referring to him. Did she come to the same conclusion as him? Or had she known it was him all along? Before he could reply, she gently bumped into his arm much like at the party, and asked Shireen if she wanted to try anything on. He flexed his hands and frowned at the way his arm tingled.

. . .

His hands were on milky white skin. Auburn hair was splayed over his pillow. Feminine gasps and moans reached his ears. His lips met soft skin and hands pulled lightly at his thinning hair. He groaned at the sensation and ground into her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. He nipped at her collarbones and watched in awe as she arched her back, her breasts bared for him.

Stannis woke up to thunder. He groaned as he realized he was on his stomach and grinding an erection into his mattress. He rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling. Was he having an erotic dream? He grimaced as he recalled the features of the woman. She had red hair like Sansa Stark. He sighed and looked at his alarm clock. It was four in the morning, he would have to start getting ready in an hour. 

He willed himself to think about some of the work he hadn’t been able to get done the previous night but couldn’t. He was still hard and all he wanted to do was find relief. But he couldn’t, not thinking about _her. _He argued with himself. If he just hurried up and got it over with then he could forget it had happened. Maybe, he could think about something else. 

He reluctantly took himself in hand. He started slow, stroking himself and closing his eyes. He thought of long legs and soft skin. He sped up. He saw pink nipples and parted lips. His hips were moving on their own. He let out a low groan at the feeling and imagined easing his cock into a wet and willing woman. He swiped a thumb over the head of his erection and knew he would come soon. 

The images in his mind could have been anyone. He moved his hips and fucked into his fist. He just needed the relief and he could get on with his morning. He came with a loud groan and the image of red hair on his pillow. 

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, just FYI. Hopefully sooner than later since I got some momentum and inspiration back.  
And yes, I'm still trying to finish kinktober. I got hit with massive writer's block for several months.


	3. A Golden Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets visited by a different Baratheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! June was my birthday month and I took a break from writing. Late June and July are unbearably hot where I live and it's not been the greatest atmosphere to sit down and write. But most of this chapter was finished and I thought I'd hurry up and finish it :)

Dating Joffrey Baratheon had been a mistake. A mistake Sansa never let herself forget. He had been kind in the beginning and she’d been too naive to notice when his true nature threatened to reveal itself. Arya had known though. They had argued constantly whenever Arya tried to tell her what he truly was. Sansa refused to listen. She grew up thinking the world of the Baratheons and Lannister’s, the pinnacle families of the south. She had hated the North back then, wanting to be South where everything was pretty and full of sunshine. 

Then Joffrey had shown her the cat. It was Tommen’s cat and Joffrey had shown her how he carved her up because he wanted to see _inside_. She will never forget the look on his face, a sort of twisted fascination that made his features look ugly instead of golden. And then he looked at her with the same look like he wanted to see inside _her_. 

Sansa often wondered what would have happened if Sandor hadn’t found them. Joffrey’s bodyguard had yelled at her to go home while he dragged Joff back into the house to face his dad. Sansa wasn’t allowed to go back for a while, not after her dad found out what Joffrey did. She didn’t want to go back anyways. It was that moment that she realized what he was and she broke up with him over the phone. He called her a litany of crude names but all Sansa felt was relief. 

Things had been tense between Robert Baratheon and her dad after that but as the years passed that tension eased. Joffrey was still an asshole but he was sent to some school in Lannisport where he was kept under the watchful eye of his grandfather. And while Sansa had firmly believed for a while that he would evolve from hurting cats to hurting _someone, _she hadn’t heard any unsavory rumors so she supposed the school worked. 

But she still wouldn’t be alone with him. This was why she clenched up when she heard the door to her shop open and she turned to greet whoever it was only to come face to face with Joffrey Baratheon. 

He was looking around her shop with cool disinterest and she inched backward to exit but then his gaze moved to her and she stopped. She forced a bright smile and clasped her hands in front of her as she took a step forward.

“Hello Joffrey,” she forced out. She tried not to show any discomfort but from the way he grinned she knew she was failing. She silently prayed for Podrick to come out, she knew he was in the backroom doing inventory. 

“Sansa,” just hearing his voice made her shudder. She forced herself to stand still and wait for him to say more. “I heard you would be here.” Sansa wanted to roll her eyes. It was _her _store. 

“Yes, is there anything I can help you with?” She asked glad that there was a counter between them. He always liked to touch her when they dated. The number of times he tugged at her hair just to amuse himself was countless. She brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face and regretted it. His eyes followed her movement and she knew he was thinking along the same line as her.

“We’re going to have dinner, tonight, I’ll pick you up.” Sansa felt shock settle over her. Was he asking her out? No, he was demanding that they go out. She resisted the want to scoff and she shook her head. 

“No thank you,” she said before she could think about it. She immediately cringed as Joffrey’s face went red. His grin slid into a tight line and his eyes glared at her. His hands were balled into fists at his sides as if he wanted nothing more than to hurt her. Sansa desperately looked towards the back room. 

“You little bitch!” The words weren’t that shocking, she’d heard them before. She let him have his outburst. She squared her shoulders and readied herself for a verbal fight. She didn’t know if he would try to physically hurt her but she wasn’t alone in the store and all she would have to do is yell. She wasn’t going to take this, not now that she moved on with her life. Joffrey and what he used to mean to her were a thing of the past and she wasn’t going to let him walk all over her like he used to. 

But before more could be said the front door opened. They both turned to the newcomer and Sansa felt both relieved and tenser. Stannis Baratheon had just walked in and was eyeing Joffrey like he was a fly in his milk. 

The distraction allowed Sansa time to think. Things had escalated quickly and she couldn’t believe that Joffrey would just waltz into her store and demand to take her out. It was absurd and confusing. Why approach her after all this time?

“Hello, Mr. Baratheon. Are you here for Shireen’s order?” She asked, turning her attention away from Joff. At once, the scene before her unfroze and Stannis walked smoothly over to her counter. Joffrey watched with no change in his expression. He looked angrier to have his tirade interrupted and Sansa was tempted to laugh. He looked like a child throwing a tantrum. How was it that she seemed to grow up but he didn’t? She suddenly doubted the effectiveness of that school.

“Yes, I also wanted to speak to you about making another order,” Stannis replied. He barely glanced at Joffrey. “Joffrey.” Sansa thought it was a rather cold greeting. She had heard Renly refer to Joffrey as ‘nephew’ with forced decorum but Stannis was cold and indifferent. Joffrey scowled at his uncle and looked ready to say something mutinous when Sansa thought she ought to try and get rid of him.

“As I said before, Joffrey. I have no interest whatsoever in going out with you again. And considering the names you’ve deemed it necessary to call me, I’ll ask you to please leave.” She was surprised that her voice didn’t shake. While she was stronger than she used to be, it was still daunting to speak to someone the way she just did. It was the first time she ever asked someone to leave her shop and the whole experience was beginning to wear on her nerves. Stannis eyed her but Sansa forced herself to keep eye contact with Joffrey to get her point across. He looked ready to explode and briefly she worried about what he would do but then Stannis gave him a pointed look. 

“You heard Miss Stark,” he said curtly. Sansa didn’t breathe until Joffrey left. He had given his uncle a dirty look and then stormed out of her store. She had a twisted feeling in her gut that told her that wasn’t the end. 

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Sansa was startled out of her thoughts by the question. It felt completely out of character for Stannis to ask her. She blinked at him several times before she answered.

“Oh, no. I’m fine, thank you.” She didn’t quite know what else to say. Should she tell him that Joffrey had harassed her before, and therefore she was used to it? Or should she mention the dead cat? Did he know? She bit her lip and forced herself to focus on what Stannis had said before. She turned behind her and picked up a wrapped parcel. She placed it on the counter and smiled brightly. “Here you go. You said you wanted to place another order?” She looked at him questioningly. Stannis was staring at her. His gaze went from her lips to her eyes and then down at the parcel. He seemed a bit at a loss and Sansa couldn’t help but find him rather endearing. She had wanted to see him again, didn’t she? Had dreamed of seeing him? Suddenly she felt herself flush and she had to force her mind not to think of _those _dreams. He was handsome and definitely preferable to the other Baratheon that had just left her shop. 

“Yes, do you do custom orders?” He suddenly asked. Sansa blinked. She really only did custom orders around popular events, usually school dances and the occasional formals. She paced herself with taking only three orders at a time and most of her customers were teenage girls. She tried to remember if any significant events were happening soon that might warrant something for Shireen but couldn’t think of anything.

“Yes,” she answered, curious. She was only working on one custom order and was almost finished. “What did you have in mind?” Stannis looked uncomfortable. His brow furrowed as if he were trying to figure out a complicated problem.

“Shireen’s name day is in six months and I want to get her something...unique.” Sansa could appreciate his thoughtfulness and she couldn’t help but smile. It was obvious he loved his daughter and that really shouldn’t be as attractive as it was. Her mind raced at the possibilities of what she could make for Shireen. She knew the young Baratheon preferred dresses and skirts. She also knew Shireen adored jackets, blazers, and coats. She had seen the way she looked longingly at some of Sansa’s more expensive military-inspired coats and her fingers itched to start drawing.

“Did you have something specific in mind or,” she paused and hoped Stannis wouldn’t mind giving her free reign. If his last visit to her shop was any indication, he didn’t have too much knowledge of modern teenage styles or any interest in it. “Would you be willing to trust me?” She asked. Their eyes met and the air between them felt charged. He really had stunning blue eyes, they reminded her of the waters around Storm's End on a cloudy day. She felt her lips smiling of their own accord and she watched as his eyes moved to her lips. 

“Hey, Sansa, I moved the boxes from Dorne, oh.” Podrick had the worst timing. Sansa glanced at Pod and then back at Stannis who’s expression closed up. She wanted to sigh. He had this way of closing up that made him seem cold and standoffish. She preferred the Stannis that looked at her like she was a puzzle he wanted to solve. 

“Stannis, this is Podrick, my assistant. Pod this is Stannis Baratheon,” she said, finding her manners and turning around to pull out one of her notepads. 

“Hello, nice to meet you, sir,” Pod moved forward and held out a hand that Stannis reluctantly took. Pod smiled widely and Sansa wanted to chuckle at his enthusiasm. Pod was always happy. He made himself busy and allowed Sansa to continue her conversation with Stannis. 

“In this instance, I’ll defer to your knowledge and experience. I’m sure whatever you come up with will make Shireen happy.” Stannis cleared his throat and seemed to be thinking.

“Well, I’ll admit I’m eager to start drawing. Will your order be limited to one item?” She asked. She wouldn’t admit it but she was mentally drawing a matching dress and she had to tell herself to practice some restraint. 

“I will pay for whatever you make,” he said. Sansa blinked at him. Her clothes weren’t cheap and custom orders were even more expensive. She knew Stannis wasn’t like his brothers, he didn’t throw away money on material things, certainly not something as trivial as _clothes_. She wrote down what she expected the order to cost and showed him.

“I estimate the cost to be somewhere around there,” she said, forcing herself not to bite her lip. Stannis took one look at the slip of paper and then back at her. There wasn’t a change in his expression.

“That looks acceptable. Do you have a time frame?” He asked. That was one thing Sansa wasn’t sure about. She would know an estimate once she knew for sure what she was making. And her usual orders took a couple of months.

“I won’t know for sure until I decide on a design, maybe I could call you and you could come by to approve it?” The question left her before she could think about it. She could easily text or email Stannis. He didn’t have to come back but she wanted an excuse to see him again. Stannis looked at her for several moments before nodding.

“Yes, I think that would be best.” They stood there for several moments just looking at each other. All thoughts of Joffrey had completely left her mind and it was like he hadn’t been there at all. All she could think about was that she was going to see Stannis again. He left her shop with an affirmation of the order and details. Sansa was still looking at the door when Podrick cleared his throat rather loudly in front of her. She jumped at the noise. 

. . .

Sansa was pondering black velvet and gold details when her doorbell rang. She put her sketchbook to the side and went to answer the door. She smiled widely as she opened it and saw her mother standing there. She welcomed her inside and offered her tea.

“Oh, yes, thank you, dear,” she replied moving to sit on one of Sansa’s chairs by the window. The sun was going down and Sansa wondered why her mother was visiting her. It was a long drive back to Winterfell and her mother usually called before dropping by,

“Is there something wrong?” she asked. She brought over a mug of tea for her mother and sat down. Catelyn frowned and Sansa felt her stomach squirm. 

“Your father would never ask,” Catelyn muttered taking a sip of her tea and gazing out the window. Sansa furrowed her brows.

“Ask me what?” Cat looked at her eldest daughter and sighed. It was a weary sound that made Sansa worry.

“To date Joffrey Baratheon.”

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this to be super long, I'm still fairly new to writing in the Game of Thrones fandom and haven't completely got my bearings. Also, where I live is...difficult, and writing won't be my priority. But I promise this fic won't be abandoned. I do intend to finish this and not to go too long between updates. I am also working on a fallout fanfic as well as a Tywin/Sansa fanfic.  
I want to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments, you all are amazing and I cherish you. Thank you :)  
My Tumblr: [nymqhadorax](https://nymqhadorax.tumblr.com/)


	4. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's trying to figure out what's going on | Stannis knows what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make you all wait too long! Here is another chapter! I don't explain everything but I hope this will hold for a bit :)

Sansa stared at her mother like she’d grown another head. Catelyn was watching her with weary eyes and her posture was tense. Sansa didn’t know what to say.

“What?” Cat’s lips pursed and Sansa would be more eloquent if her mother didn’t just say she wanted her to date _ Joffrey_.

“I want you to date Joffrey,” her mother repeated. Sansa’s stomach was in knots and she wanted nothing more than to just walk out of the conversation but this was her _mother_.

“Why?” Sansa hated the whine in her voice. It was an outrageous request. Didn’t her mother remember what Joffrey _did_? Didn’t she remember the cat? Joffrey had a temper, not unlike his father. How many times had Sansa seen Robert go into a rage when he had too much to drink?

Catelyn Stark had the decency to look slightly ashamed. She put her mug of tea down and folded her hands on her lap. 

“I know things didn’t end well between the two of you. I’m not asking you to marry him, dear. I’m just asking you to go on one or two dates.” Cat’s expression was kind but Sansa couldn’t get over the fact that her mother was _asking _her to go out with _ Joffrey_.

“Why?” She asked a bit more sternly. She was getting tired of her mother’s attempt to avoid the question. Cat withdrew and looked back out the window.

“Tywin Lannister is buying Roose Bolton’s company. It will give him a foothold in the North. Your father is attempting negotiations but it’s not going in his favor. Most of the board thinks your father should consider selling as well if Tywin Lannister makes an offer. We can’t let that happen,” Catelyn said pinning Sansa with desperate eyes. Her mother grabbed her hands and held them in a tight grip as if willing her to just accept and obey. But Sansa couldn’t.

It was an awful plan. Tywin Lannister wouldn’t show mercy just because his grandson was dating a Stark. He wouldn’t care. And the fact that her mother didn’t realize that just proved that her mother wasn’t in her right mind. Did she have any idea what she was asking? She wasn’t going to risk her safety for a half-cocked plan that had no chance of actually working. Now she understood what her mother meant when she said her father would never ask. Of course, her father wouldn’t ask! It was an absurd plan.

“Did father tell you this?” She asked, barely containing her anger. Cat drew away at once and scoffed. She was looking back out the window and Sansa could tell something was wrong with her mother. Suddenly her body seemed to slump and her eyes looked almost manic. The last time Sansa had seen her mother so disheveled was when Bran had been in a rock-climbing accident and he’d been unconscious. It took him a day to wake up but Catelyn Stark had managed to drive herself into a state of insanity by the time he blinked at them and smiled.

“Your father wouldn’t tell me much. No, Petyr told me.” Sansa wanted to scoff. She didn’t think Uncle Petyr was a reliable source. But she knew if she tried and said so her mother wouldn’t listen. Arya had complained once that Uncle Petyr looked at Sansa “funny” and Catelyn Stark had scowled at her youngest daughter and told her it was all in her head. Their father had been more concerned and had pulled Sansa aside, later on, to ask if Uncle Petyr ever took any “liberties” with her. It was an awkward conversation she hadn’t appreciated at the time but it warmed her to know that he cared. She didn’t doubt that if Petyr Baelish ever did anything, her father would help her.

“No. I won’t do it,” Sansa said. Thinking about her father gave her the strength to defy her mother. She wasn’t a child anymore. 

“How can you be so selfish?” Catelyn stood abruptly and walked to her door. Sansa was frozen in her seat. _ She _was selfish? She didn’t care that her mother slammed her door. All she could think was what the seven hells was going on?

. . .

Sansa had called the next morning to see if she could talk to her father. She had spent the previous night trying to make sense of what her mother had said while also working on her sketches. She had a good idea of what she wanted to make for Shireen. She didn’t want to call Stannis though, not until she knew everything was okay with her family.

“Hello?” Sansa looked at her phone to reaffirm that she had dialed her parent’s house number.

“Robb?” She said, surprised that he answered. She heard muffled voices in the background.

“Hey, this isn’t a good time, Sans,” he said. 

“I wanted to talk to dad,” she said. She heard the voices rise but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“He’s kind of busy,” Robb sounded odd. Sansa frowned.

“What’s going on?” She asked sternly. Robb sighed.

“Dad found out mom went to see you yesterday and what she asked you. They’ve been arguing all morning. Arya called dad.” Sansa closed her eyes. She had talked at length with Arya the night before. She was questioning whether she had made the right decision. It wasn’t very often she told her mother no and it had weighed on her. Arya had been quick to tell her she did the right thing. Her sister had been livid.

“Robb, please tell dad I want to talk to him,” she said. She heard muffled yelling.

“Sansa, stay away from Joffrey. I have everything under control. Don’t listen to your mother.”

“Eddard Stark!”

“I don’t know what you were thinking!”

“I was thinking about our family!”

“-the damn cat!”

“-Petyr-”

“-doesn’t know shi-”

“-risk our daughter-”

“-harmless-”

Sansa pulled her phone away from her ear. She could hear her parents clearly and then heard jostling and their voices were clipped. 

“Sansa, I have to go. Listen, don’t worry about it, alright? Listen to dad. I’ll text you later,” Robb said before hanging up the phone. Sansa stared at her phone. She rarely heard her parents fight. There was a squirming feeling in her stomach and an uncomfortable pressure in her chest. She didn’t like it. Robb didn’t seem keen on telling her much and her father was preoccupied. She just wanted to know if her mother’s worries had any merit. She chewed her lip. Who could she talk to?

She was going to head to the store soon. She started gathering her things and took another look at her sketches.

_ Stannis! _

Stannis ran in the same professional circles as her father, didn’t he? Would he have some insight? She tapped her fingers on her sketchbook and debated whether she should ask him. 

. . .

“My son says he saw you hanging around Sansa Stark, care to explain?” Stannis had a sudden urge to throttle his nephew. _ If _he was his nephew. Stannis pushed away that line of thinking. It wasn’t the time.

“Shireen shops at her boutique. I was picking up a package. Care to explain why your son was verbally berating Sansa Stark or did your loathsome son leave that part out?” Stannis thought he didn’t owe Robert an explanation but he knew his brother would just bother him unnecessarily until he got what he wanted. He had work to do. Robert looked both angry and embarrassed. An interesting combination that seemed to always be his reaction with Joffrey. 

“I believe Eddard Stark expressed that the next time Joffrey bothered his eldest daughter he would seek a restraining order.” Stannis knew the quickest way to get Robert out of his office would be to throw Eddard Stark at him. 

“He was just talking to her,” Robert said going back to slightly smiling but his voice was utterly unconvincing. Stannis detected a hint of nervousness. He stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother.

“What is this about?” He asked. There was silence and it bothered him more than if Robert were running his mouth. His older brother was never silent. 

“Stay out of it, Stannis,” Robert suddenly choked out banging a fist on his desk. Stannis narrowed his eyes.

“Is it Tywin Lannister?” He continued not bothered by his brother's veiled threat. Robert was red and slightly sweating. It told Stannis all he needed to know.

“You tell your father-in-law that there are Lannister secrets even he does not know and I won’t hesitate to unveil all of them. Tell your son to leave Sansa Stark alone or I will personally help Eddard Stark with both the restraining order and the threat to his company.” Stannis knew exactly what Tywin Lannister was trying to do. He wouldn’t be good at his job if he didn’t. And he had already been in touch with the Stark patriarch. Tywin Lannister seemed to forget that while Robert was vulnerable to his machinations because of his marriage, Stannis had no such loyalties. In fact, he knew that his threats would help more than hurt his older brother. Cersei Baratheon was a poison that needed to be sucked out. Robert was just notoriously slow on the uptake.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, Stannis!” Robert suddenly roared finally back to his usual self. Stannis clenched his jaw and looked at his brother. He knew the endless scandals Tywin was holding over Robert’s head. He also knew that his brother and their company could recover from them. But the information Stannis had gathered on the Lannisters…

“If there’s anything anyone around here knows with absolute certainty it is that I know exactly what I am doing. You, on the other hand, have allowed yourself to be blackmailed. You think I don’t know about the women and the _children_. Who do you think has been making sure your bastards live comfortably?” Stannis was tired. Tired of this latest Lannister scheme. He was tired of Robert allowing himself to be pushed and pulled by his wife’s family. He would have helped Eddard Stark because it was the honorable thing to do but seeing Joffrey at Sansa’s shop had been the tipping point. 

He knew all about the cat. And he knew about the dead women down in Lannisport and Essos. Tywin Lannister may have thought he successfully covered those up but he was wrong. Stannis had been gathering the largest portfolio on the Lannisters for a while now. The thought of that vile boy even touching Sansa had him grinding his teeth. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Robert gritted out.

“Would you have listened if I tried to deter you?” He rebutted. Robert went quiet. “Let me handle this, Robert. Stay at Storm’s End, ignore Cersei’s calls. Let me and Renly handle it.” He leaned forward. Robert slumped and Stannis had never seen him look so defeated.

“Okay, Stannis, okay.”

. . .

The day had been long. Stannis just wanted to go home and spend some time with his daughter. While Robert had agreed to stay at Storm’s End, it had been a bit of a struggle to convince him that he and Renly had _everything _under control. Robert was used to questioning and side-stepping every decision. It had been particularly exhausting. But they finally managed to convince him.

He was pulling into his driveway when his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID and felt his chest do a weird flip. It was Sansa.

“Hello?” He answered. His voice sounded rough to his ears and he internally winced.

“Hi, Stannis! It’s Sansa Stark. I was just wondering if you would be willing to have coffee with me this Saturday? I want to go over my sketches with you and I also wanted to ask you a few questions,” she said. She sounded bright and upbeat. Stannis felt his lips twitch.

“Yes, that sounds agreeable.”

“Great! Is ten o’clock too early?” She sounded a tad worried and Stannis wondered what she looked like. Was she biting her lip? Playing with her hair? He had to take a breath.

“Ten is fine.” 

“Okay, great! I’ll see you Saturday! Goodbye, Stannis.”

“Goodbye, Sansa.” He didn’t want her to hang up.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to work on Smitten next. I've said this on previous stories but I am not a scheduled writer, mostly because life is erratic for me and with the pandemic and everything. My main priority is not writing. But I will try not to let the wait be too long! This story and Smitten were not planned. They started out as one-shots that I decided to continue, so updates will be sporadic. I apologize ahead of time!  
Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos! I am really so grateful!  
If you'd like to chat about the stories or ask me any questions, here is my Tumblr: [ nymqhadorax](https://nymqhadorax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
